


Drinks and Desires

by writtenbyaslytherin



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dominant Stephen Strange, Dominant Steve Rogers, Drunk Sex, Kinktober 2019, Licking, M/M, New Years, Pining Tony, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark is an idiot, m/m - Freeform, submissive Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyaslytherin/pseuds/writtenbyaslytherin
Summary: Ironman and Captain America were always at odds, but when it came to their personal lives they came together and matched each other, yin and yang. That is until they didn't. Steve wants a breaks and Tony reluctant to deny him anything gives in. A few month have gone by and the hurt that Tony feels has not let up. But a new member of the Avengers brings light to Stark's angsty demeanor . Could this be the start of something new? Or something entirely different from the outcome Tony was looking for?





	Drinks and Desires

“Oh God,” Tony moaned, “how the hell much did I drink last night.”

Sunlight poured through the curtains in Tony’s bedroom nearly blinding him as he cracked his eyes open. The beginning of an excruciating headache thudded at the back of his skull. Squeezing his eyes shut he begged for sleep to welcome him back. Tony tossed from side to side to find a comfortable position. As he turned over to lay on his last side he jerked the covers over his head. Just as he was drifting back to sleep the black comforter was ripped off his head with a baritone growl. Cap must have stayed the night, Tony thought burrowing down further under the comforter. Damn cover hog.

None too gently Tony jerked the comforter off the warm body beside him to reveal a mess of black hair with streaks of white just above his ear.

“What the- oh shit,” Tony muttered fully awake. Using what little grace he had Tony slid out of bed and padded around to the other side. Sleeping peacefully was Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange in all his naked glory in Tony’s bed. The astonished man was suddenly hyper aware of his own naked form. Tony took a deep breath trying to suppress the possible reasons he would wake up naked next to Strange. “Okay, okay. What the hell happened last night?” he muttered tip toeing out of the bedroom passing long enough to snatch up a pair of sweats before heading to the lab.

“FRIDAY lights on. I need to check the security footage from last night,” Tony called out as he entered the lab.

“Good morning Mr. Stark,” the AI called back. “Would you like me to brew coffee while I get the footage ready?”

“That would be great,” Tony whimpered cradling his head in his hands. How in the hell did I end up in bed with Strange? It’s not like I haven’t woken up with strangers in my bed on New Year’s Day before, but a sorcerer is new. Very very new.

“Your coffee is ready sir,” FRIDAY announced.

“FRIDAY tone it down,” he moaned clutching his head even tighter. All the AI was doing was following orders, but the pounding headache was getting worse. And her voice felt like nails on a chalkboard.

“Sorry sir. Would you like to move to the couch to view the footage? You must be sore from last night's activities.”

“As much as I want to argue with you the couch sounds nice.” Tony stood to snatch the bottle of aspirin he kept in the kitchenette and was met with a sharp pain shooting from his thighs and resonating in his hips. “Holy fuck,” he snapped catching himself on the desk.

“Are you alright sir?” FRIDAY asked in her cold emotionless tone.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” he dismissed letting out another whiny moan.

“You seem to be complaining about pain quite a bit today sir. Should I call for assistance?”

“No,” he snapped. “I’m fine just play the footage once I get to the couch.”

“Very good sir.”

Using all the strength he could muster, Tony stumbled to the small kitchen for his coffee. With pills and coffee in hand he settled in on the couch and ordered the playback to begin.

~~~

_ **New Years Eve Party 11:30pm** _

Tony looked out from behind the bar in the penthouse suite of the Avengers tower. The New Years Eve party laid out before him was not a typical Tony Stark party. Rather than hundreds of his nearest and dearest acquaintances coming to bask in the glory of Stark Industries; he invited his true friends. The Avengers.

The group had grown significantly since he joined. Falcon, Vision, Spiderman and not to mention one excessively attractive sorcerer who matching him wit for wit. Tony watched as his friends mingled and laughed. Steve stood next to the TV beguiling a few of the tamer guests with his famous “back in my day” stories the New Year’s Eve edition; while Thor and Strange entertained the other guests with comical war stories and magical refilling mugs of beer.

Tony sipped his crown and coke studying the surgeon. He sat among the other heroes with an air of arrogance that would intimidate any lesser beings. But here, among the gods the public believed them to be, he was an equal. Many regarded him with a cold indifference. Not here. Not among those he cherished. But he would never tell them as much. Tony knew people looked at him as if he were an egotistical holier than thou. And he was. It was in the superior way that Tony carried himself. The way that he talked. And as much as Tony like do think he was one of a kind, the truth was he was not entirely unique. Strange was a testament to that. The two men were more similar than they liked to admit.

Yet despite all of this Tony found him charming. It was in the way his eyes sparkled as he explored the dimension. Or the devious curl of his lips each time he outwitted someone. Particularly Tony, who was left a stuttering mess each time.

Strange was such a stark contrast to the goody two shoes that practically lived in Tony’s penthouse. Despite what the public thought, Captain America was anything but an angel. A fact that Tony was all too excited to discover. Over and over again.

“Why don’t you say something?” a silky voice asked him from his thoughts.

“I could say a lot of things, but what in particular are you referring to?” he asked making a quick recovery.

“Don’t play stupid Stark. You’re not very good at it.”

Natasha was right. He knew exactly what she was referring to. Problem was he had no idea what to do about it. Considering just how much of a playboy he was, this inadequate feeling was new.

“I’ll just add inability to lie to Russian spies to my list of faults. Which seems to be growing by the way,” he replied.

The snarky response was not lost on the red head who simply smiled into her drink. “Suit yourself Ironman. But this whole romcom starring from a distance thing is getting old. Plus, it’s creepy.”

Tony lifted an eyebrow. “Says the super spy who-”

“Man of Iron,” Thor howled.”Come join us. We are about to partake in a midgard drinking game.”

Tony rolled his eyes at the Asguardian brute. “How many times do I have to tell him?”

“Go put your drinking skills to the test,” Natasha snickered making her way back to Bruce Banner’s side to watch the Live in New York Time Square ball drop.

Tony rolled his eyes and sauntered over to the group. Taking a seat next to Thor and across from Strange, he made himself comfortable. “So what are we playing?”

“Bets,” Strange replied.

“Bets?”

“Yes,” Thor chimed in. “Strange has placed a wager that he can out drink anyone here.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t take up the challenge,” Tony scoffed as he scooted closer to the table.

“Thor has been drinking heavily most of the night. It would be unfair to compete against one already at a disadvantage,” Strange smiled.

“So you thought I would be an easy target?”

“No. A fun challenge to win,” commented Strange waving his hand across the shot glasses filling them with amber liquid.

Tony eyed his opponent. There was a smirk on his face that Tony had seen on his own each time he seduced a partner. Very rarely had that look been thrown his way. Let alone from a man he tried and failed to seduce more times than he cared to count. Tony raised his eyebrow and snickered. “Bring it on sorcerer.”

“Alright, here’s the game. We take turns and whoever drinks the most shots before giving up… Or in Tony’s case, pass out, wins,” Strange smirked laying out the rules.

“You’re on,” Tony snapped snatching a shot glass off the table.

And so it went, shot after shot exchanging insults and banter until the room had emptied leaving only the sorcerer and the playboy. Despite the empty room and dark TV screens, Tony was oblivious to their absence. He had been waiting to catch Strange alone to work his charm. After Steve left requesting a “break” Tony was left alone once again. Pepper was an amazing woman and he tried to be everything she needed. But they were better off as friends rather than lovers. With Pepper gone and Seve gone, he couldn’t help but feel out of place. The days of catting around and bringing any willing participant to his bed were over. He needed a lover. Something he was hoping to find in the arms of Strange.

Thirteen shots in and Strange was not backing down. Neither was Tony. While the Iron genius was slurring his words and becoming more intoxicated by the second. Strange lounged on the overstuffed chair as if he had been drinking water rather than Amaretto. A cruel smirk was painted across his face as Tony picked up his fourteenth shot before setting it back down.

“You know what bothers me Strange?” Tony slurred.

“I’m sure many things bother you Stark. But what are you referring to this time?”

“How is it you are not drunk? What are doctors trained in? The art of drinking themselves to the point of death?”

“Unlike some,” Strange motioned towards Tony, “I can hold my liquor.”

“Bull,” Tony snapped. “You’re probably pulling some fancy ass magic trick.”

“No. But again, unlike you, I can keep my inhibitions in check.”

Despite the Amaretto clouding his mind Tony was able to catch the subtle hint. “And what inhibitions do you need to keep in check?”

“None of your concern Stark,” the sorcerer sneered picking up a fresh glass.

“Actually I think it is. You’re in my building drinking my liquor and cheating at our game. I think I deserve to know.”

Strange’s eyes narrowed at Tony’s statements. Oh if only he knew just how close he was to losing his composure. The magician hand been drinking just as much as Tony but due to his mastery over space and time his body burned more calories much faster in order to keep up with his powers. It was not that he used his magic to cheat. He just sobered up quicker than the common man. And Tony was anything but common.

“Share with the class,” Tony snickered.

“My thoughts are none of your business,” Strange snapped as he stood to turn away from the other man.

“So you’re a cheat and a coward. Crappy qualities to have in a super hero don’t you think?” Tony replied walking over to face Strange. Finally reaching the man after having to nearly chase him down, he saw an expression on Strange’s face that he had never seen before. “Umm Strange?” he asked.

Strange’s cool grey eyes narrowed and darkened to the color of summer storm clouds just before lightning struck. His whole body tensed as Tony approached him. Whether he was trying to avoid hitting the genius or kissing him, Tony wasn’t sure. What he did know in his drunken state was that it wouldn’t take much more to push Strange over the edge. And Tony Stark was not one to shy away from pushing the envelope.

“What a coward,” Tony muttered under his breath as he turned towards his room. Suddenly he felt two large hands grasp his shoulders and toss him against the wall as if he were a rag doll. Finally, Tony thought. But what Stark did not realize was that he had just entered a game he had no chance of winning.

“Do you really want to know what I was thinking Stark?” Stephen Strange asked pinning Tony against the wall.

Tony’s head was spinning. The alcohol threw his senses for a loop and the impact of Stephen’s actions wasn’t helping to clear his vision. “Maybe I-” he started.

Stephen wasn’t in the mood to sooth Tony’s ego or softly convey the dirty thoughts that had been racing through his mind since he arrived. Never being one for flowery words and romance he grabbed Tony’s face and forcefully planted his lips against the other man’s. Tony tried to jerk away but was held firmly in place. Strange pressed further against him successfully pinning the smaller man against the wall. The force of Stephen’s kiss whisked away all of Tony’s alcohol infused thoughts leaving him stone cold sober.

This is really fucking happening, Tony thought as Strange pressed his thigh between Tony’s. Whatever thought Tony intended on having were swept away with Strange grinding his hips against him. Deciding to play this curious behavior out, Tony teased Strange with his tongue begging for entrance. His wish was granted sparking a new battle for dominance. The result was instantaneous and intoxicating. With his slacks becoming uncomfortably tight he grabbed Strange’s belt and pulled him closer. An animalistic growl escaped his throat.

“Lead the way Stark,” Strange growled pulling back just enough for Tony to slide past him.

Quickly Tony ducked under his arm and lead the way towards his own room. It was only a short one hundred feet from where the party was held through a small kitchen Stark usually hid himself in for his daily dose of caffeine. Tony whipped past the kitchen focusing on one thing. Strange in his bed. Strange followed closely glancing at the little table and chair set. A familiar blue jacket sat precariously on the back of the chair gave Strange a small smile.

So he was here, Strange thought eagerly following his new lover.

Tony barely had time to open the door before Strange was on him. “Fuck,” he muttered struggling to undo the buttons on Strange’s shirt as his was being nearly ripped open.

Strange shoved Tony’s hands away to pull his own shirt off before ripping Tony’s to join the growing pile of clothing. Again he pounced on him, his fingers threading through the short dark locks pulling him closer as his tongue devoured him. He tasted divine. Of expensive liquor and lust. The same needy lust that coursed through Strange’s veins that he could taste in Tony’s mouth. Tony was such a curious being. Headstrong, witty and much like himself, a pile of whirlwind romances at his feet. The latest of those was the most curious in Strange’s opinion. Captain America. The underdog. America’s embodiment of truth, justice and equality clad in armor to defend the world. To say that Strange was intrigued at the partnership was an understatement. He was interested in what drew these two opposites together. Simply watching these two was not enough to discover the attraction. Not that he wouldn’t bed the Captain in a heartbeat if he had the chance. But the more he saw of Tony Stark the more fond of him he became. And his desire grew with each passing day. He wanted to explore every inch of him. To taste the genius and pull him apart with his tongue until he discovered what made him tick. Or at the very least, leaving him in a huddled mess of sweat and cum thinking only of him. Both would happen if he got his way.

Without breaking contact, Strange stepped back, leading Tony towards the bed. Instinctively Tony grabbed Strange’s hips as he was lead. This had to be a dream. A man such as Stephen Strange would never find his way into Tony’s bed. His dream theory was shot to Hell as he was tossed on the bed quickly followed by Strange.

Snatching up Tony’s wrists he forcefully pulled his arms above his head. “Don’t move Stark,” he commanded.

“I’ve never been one for following orders Doc. What makes you think I will this time?” Tony grinned at the man perched above him.

“Because if you don’t then I’ll stop. And you wouldn’t want that now would you?” Strange whispered. The heat of his words sent shivers down Tony’s spine and straight to his half hard cock. As much as he wanted to defy Strange out of principle, he wanted the man even more.

One glance into Tony’s eyes and he knew he had won. Tony would behave. If only to see what Strange would do to him. And oh the wonderful things he intended on doing to him. Picking a spot on Tony’s neck, just below his ear he planted a small kiss. Testing the waters. He was gifted with a soft moan. An encouraging noise as Strange bit down on the spot sucking at the flesh hard enough to bruise.

Tony shifted underneath him in search of some friction to aid in the pleasure Strange was producing at his neck. Muttering curses under his breath, Strange licked his way down Tony’s chest until he met his hips. Still clad in dark slacks Strange tore them open and tossed the offending garment to the floor. Just as Strange suspected. No underwear.

Tony was either preparing for a partner in his bed tonight or he was just that bold. Either way, he wasn’t sure. But he was not about to complain. Less to take off. Nipping at Stark’s hip he leaned up to take in the full sight of what lay before him. Tony Stark completely naked with his legs splayed out on either side of him open and ready for the taking. Strange watched as his lover panted trying to catch the breath that he whisked away with each nip of his teeth. It was time for another bet.

“I want to make another bet Mr. Stark,” Strange muttered nestling himself on his stomach between Tony’s tights.

“And what would that be?” he moaned feeling the graze of Strange’s teeth on the inside of his thigh.

“I bet that I can make you cum without ever touching your cock.”

“Oh yeah? I bet you can’t,” Tony had become a master of intuition over the years. Fine tuned to the point that he could always sense when he was in over his head. Now whether he listened to his little voice of intuition or not was up for debate. Tonight though his intuition was strangely silent. With nothing to lean on other than hard headedness he decided to tempt fate. After all, he was entirely naked at Strange’s mercy with a raging hard on that was borderline painful. What could he lose?

“I bet you I can. What do you say? Care to place a bet?”

“What do you get if you win?”

Strange pondered a moment. The thought of the blue jacket suddenly appeared in his head. “I win, I get one request you cannot deny.”

“High stakes. What do I get if I win?”

“What do you want?” Strange asked resting his head on Tony’s thigh.

The sight of Strange layng so comfortably on his leg was almost more than Tony could bare. His first thought was fucking adorable. Not generally a term used to describe Stephen Strange. But the almost innocent look he was giving him half hidden by his cock was both charming and devious.

I’m going to lose, Tony thought. “Same as yours. A request you can’t say no to.”

“Alright,” Strange smiled deviously.

Without warning Strange pushed Tony’s legs up to where his heels rested on Strange’s shoulders. Taking a quick glance at the puckered hole before him he slowly gave it a teasing lick.

“Holy shit,” Tony yelped trying to jerk away from Strange but was held in place by hands that were much stronger than he suspected.

Strange could not help but smile as he licked around the virgin area immediately sending Tony’s protests to the wind. His gasps turned into moans as Strange’s skilled tongue thrust inside him, devouring every bit of Tony he could. Strange pulled him closer, feasting on the writhing man with his tongue. Despite his focus on the hole he was about to penetrate, he could still hear Tony’s muttered curses as he tried to catch his breath.

Without breaking contact, Strange slid his hand to the front pocket of his slacks and produced a small plastic bottle. Strawberry flavored lube. Although there was not a strawberry ever created that tasted like the slick liquid he smeared across his fingers; it provided a new taste and sensation.

“Relax,” Strange commanded teasing Tony’s hole with his middle finger.

Tony barely heard the command before he felt Strange enter him. Immediately he tensed his body at the new sensation. Strange stilled, giving his partner a moment to adjust. Slowly he felt Tony relax giving him permission to continue. Strange pushed into him at a lazy pace letting those nervous breaths return to the wispy ones that were driving Strange wild. Methodically he added a second and third finger stretching him open. Just as he thought Tony would break, he crooked his fingers hitting the little bundle of nerve that had Tony screaming out his name.

Found it, Strange thought as he dipped his head down to join tongue to the mix of his thrusting fingers.

Tony writhed underneath him desperate to escape the mounting pressure in his hips. Fuck I can’t lose, he thought. But the skill of Doctor Stephen Strange was too much for him to control. Strange continued his relentless pounding into Tony’s hole. So greedy for all that Strange was giving him. A familiar burn welled up at the base of his hips as he came all over his stomach screaming out his name again.

Stephen pulled away with a satisfied grin wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “I win.”

Gasping for breath Tony glared at him. “You’re not done are you?”

“Oh, not by a long shot,” Strange smiled back.

“Good.” Shooting up from where he was lying he grabbed Strange and threw him onto his back. “My turn.”

Making quick work of Strange’s belt and pants the two were equally naked sitting to face each other. Supported by the headrest, Strange relaxed as Tony poured a good sized dollop of lubricant on his hand. Slicking up Strange’s cock, Tony hovered just over him. He looked straight into Strange’s eyes as if looking for permission. Strange responded by grabbing Tony’s hips and thrusting up into him.

Tony’s eyes flew open and gasped. He had never been so full before. One thrust hitting that perfect spot that sent his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

“Fuck Tony,” Strange muttered burying his face in Tony’s neck.

“And here I thought that was the point,” Tony smarted pulling up and thrusting himself back on Strange’s cock.

“Yes… That’s… exactly… the point,” Strange gasped between Tony’s pounding thrusts.

All ability to form a coherent thought left Strange’s mind as Tony moved. His ass was so hot and tight, clenching around him as if Tony were the perfect sheth for his sword. Strange could feel his orgasim building as Tony’s thrusts grew quicker. Now Doctor Stephen Strange was not a patient man by any means. And Tony’s alternating quick and slow thrusts were driving him mad.

“I want you now,” Strange growled thrusting his hips up to meet Tony bucking him forward. Tony braced himself on the headboard for support as Strange relentlessly pounded into his ass. The sound of slapping skin and throaty moans filled the room. Strange’s grip on Tony’s hips was hard enough to leave bruises that he would admire tomorrow as he was pushed to meet Strange’s cock thrust for thrust.

“Ah fuck there,” Tony screamed feeling Strange’s cock pound on the bundle of nerves again.

“Here?” Strange growled thrusting harder into Tony.

“Fuck yes there,” Tony yelled dropping his head on to Strange’s shoulder.

Without another word Strange pounded into Tony’s ass with a new sense of reckless abandon. Tony wrapped his arms around Strange’s neck as if he were a life raft in an endless sea of pleasure. Strange could feel his orgasim building. His erratic thrusts pushing him over the edge releasing an explosion inside of Tony as he buried himself in as far as he could go. Tony had never been cum inside before and the new sensation sent him over the edge shooting streams of his own scorching cum down his lovers chest.

Tony collapsed against the doctor who, oddly enough, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. The two sat wrapped in each other’s arms momentarily spent trying to catch their breath.

“That makes twice that I win,” Strange smiled.

“Oh really?” Tony asked pulling away slightly.

“Care to go for round three?”

~~~

“Would you like to continue reviewing the footage?” FRIDAY asked.

“Is there anything between the time I fell asleep and when I woke up?” he asked burying his face in his hands.

“No sir.”

“Holy shit, I am so totally fucked.”

“Looks like multiple times if that video has anything to say about it.Tony I didn’t know you kept cameras in your room,” a familiar voice called out from behind him.

Tony whipped around to find an amused Steve Rogers perched against the door frame. “I uhh-”

“Oh come on Rogers even I knew that. Spotted them as soon as I pulled him in there. Could be some interesting things hidden on that hard drive,” Strange commented moving into Tony’s sight standing beside Steve.

“What are you two doing here?” Tony asked jumping up from the couch.

“The sound of the little homemade porno woke me up,” Strange commented stepping into the room. “As I was getting coffee in the kitchen I ran into Rogers here and we decided to come find you.”

“You two actually look pretty good together,” Steve smiled moving behind Tony.

“We did didn’t we,” Strange stated moving to pin Tony between them. “You looked pretty good with him yourself.”

“Oh, you’ve been spying on us?”

“Not really. Tony’s security system is quite good. But I always get what I want when I’m looking for something.”

“And what are you looking for now?” Steve asked struggling to hide a smile.

Tony looked between the two men dumbfounded. “Wait wait wait. What the hell is going on?” he snapped exhausted.

“I think what the good Doctor is trying to say is that he wants you,” Steve commented wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist. “Problem is I don’t like giving up what’s mine.”

“Since I’ve already had it, I’m not giving it up either.” A coy look spread across Strange’s face as he stepped forward to press his hips against Tony’s and clutch his waist.

“Rogers, I believe that Stark here owes me several requests from our games last night. Would you care to join me in cashing in?” Strange asked with a slight tip of his head.

“And here I thought you’d never ask. By the way, have you seen my jacket?”

“Hey Cap don’t I get a say in this?” Tony hollered trying to subdue the blush that was slowing highlighting his cheeks. Being caught between the two men was something he had never considered before. Yet the idea was becoming more and more enticing.

“Of course,” Strange smiled. “But somehow I doubt you’ll say no. At least not to the two of us. And Captain your jacket is in the kitchen. I figured you’d be stopping by today.”

“Good timing wouldn’t you say?” Steve asked a knowing smile hidden on his face.

As much as Tony Stark hated to admit it, Strange was right. He could never say no to the two of them. Not like he really wanted to.


End file.
